Mother's love
by madie080802
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Hermione J. Granger, Potion Mistress, 29 years old, believed that fate had forgotten all about her. She was single no romantic prospects ahead until one day as she was walking home and encountered an odd sight. A little girl, crying, scared and scruffy. One act of kindness shifted her world, because, there is no greater power than Mother's Love.


**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. Bloomsbury books. I own this idea, my laptop and the image app for the creation of the Cover.**

**The image for Dan Radcliffe I found on Google images, the same for the wolfs, twins, girl, and, glamour model. I just thought they looked good for the part.**

**I would like to thank the Higher Power for a new fic.**

**A big shout out to Slytherinsal. A great Alpha that keeps me grounded on my goals.**

**A big hug and my gratitude to Marc the Unruly, he is awesome.**

**To the favorites and followers of my profile, a big THANK YOU!**

**To the haters, anonymous (malicious) guest reviewers, a kind reminder that I don't feed the trolls.**

**This fic is rated M18+ Some cursing and mature themes.**

_**To the rest, enjoy the story and leave a review.**_

_**madie080802.**_

* * *

**Mother's love.**

_Breaking News. __**Lily Marie Potter kidnapped!**_

_Article By: Rita Skeeter._

_My dearest readers, I'm sorry to be the bearer shocking news, but in my duty to my trade, I must relay this distressing bit of information._

_You see my darling audience, I must report that as I was walking outside the Ministry of Magic, our esteemed hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, was being escorted inside with the highest secrecy. _

_Harry made a sudden appearance on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and, a few moments later high ranking Aurors were present to greet him. Our dearest Hero of the wizarding war then, handed a letter to the agents, as proof of the abduction of his child, the note in question, had instructions for the ransom in exchange for his daughter Lily M. Potter._

_As you can imagine our poor Harry rushed into the ministry's office and I was led to the exit by none other than the young Madame Susan Bones. I was unable to ask for more information or an interview._

_As you might remember Harry Potter hero of the war survived abuse by his hateful non-magical relatives. Survived being used as a weapon by that two-timing goat, I mean, bless our souls, the 'Great Albus Dumbledore'. Regardless, our esteemed hero survived even the loss of his lady Potter, the muggle-born beauty, Sally Anne Perks, and now the poor man, has to endure, the disappearance of his youngest daughter, the fair Lily._

_As always, we send him our best wishes and as soon as I am able I will do a follow-up._

_Harry and family our love and prayers are with you._

_R. S._

-oo0oo-

_Who is this woman?_

Hermione tried to not pay attention to the constant chatter at her lunchtime, the conversation sounded like. "Mr. Potter this and Mr. Potter that." "Have you seen the latest post on his wizard media account? He broke the engagement to that slut Greengrass, and good for him took him long enough…" At this point, Hermione knew she needed to purchase earplugs, anything to drown the sound without the use of a '_Muffliato'_. Then she heard the comment that made her stop."Oh, dear Merlin, did you hear about his little daughter being abducted?

That last piece of information made her raise her head sharply and pursue the note on the Daily Prophet, make certain of that rumor about Harry Potter's child being missing.

Usually, she stuck out like a sore thumb because she, for all purposes, was the only person nowadays uninterested in the life and affairs of an unreachable wizard, but after hearing that sordid bit of information, she raised from her seat in the Leaky Cauldron and purchased a copy of the newspaper and read.

She sighed and consider the article as tasteless and irresponsible, to Hermione, Rita Skeeter was cashing in on someone's despair. The one thing that Harry Potter needed was not more publicity. The wizard in question needed respect for himself and his family's privacy, Hermione, guessed that he must be going out of his mind. However, that cow reporter had one thing right, she prayed for that little girl, Lily, to be found safe and sound as soon as possible.

The witch sighed again and shook her head in denial. After checking her watch, she got up and paid for the meal and stepped into Diagon Alley. At twenty-nine years old, Hermione believed she was an oddity, she was single, successful, and stunning, and, still to the world around, she got treated like a hag in the magical world, while on the muggle side she was a spinster.

Funny thing is, that even though she was the age to have met Harry Potter, as part of the same generation of Hogwarts graduates, she only knew of him, because of the newspaper articles.

She didn't get her Hogwarts letter, because her parents and herself at the time, were residing down under.

Only after she turned twenty-three was she able to get a job offer in England through the goblin agency.

After a period of adapting to the English way of life, she understood that her status as a muggle-born held a certain stigma and she tried to make the best of it. Hermione accepted she was a beautiful woman, but because she was so fierce at being autonomous, she refused convention and rebuffed the wizarding world and their closed-minded ways, she was perceived as a Dragon Lady. To Hermione, it suited her just fine.

Her magic kept pulling her towards powerful wizards. Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davis, Oliver Wood. However, these wizards had wives, and the wives were anything but enchanted.

There were two exceptions to the rule. One. Fred Weasley, while he was polite and was happily married to a muggle-born witch, Angelina; Hermione and Fred worked together since she was a quality inspector for all the potion ingredients he purchased through Gringotts for his store.

The other one was the Longbottoms, now that couple had a tribe of children, and they all had a very easy-going life. Hermione really liked this group, for starters Neville was married to a lovely yet unique witch, the very illustrious Luna Longbottom-Nee-Lovegood.

The Longbottoms became enchanted by Hermione's expertise in Herbology and Magi-zoology and adored her intelligent conversation every time she visited Neville's garden.

Social convention or the wives forbade the other wizards from even looking at Hermione.

To Hermione, it was a lost cause. She was in her sixth year living in England. As far as anyone could tell, she lived inside the bank. However, she had recently purchased a small plot of land in Hogsmeade and hired the goblin's building team to construct her a house.

It was a joy to smile with pride as the house had the final touches and she could hold her inauguration dinner, playing hostess to Neville, Luna, and the family.

Luna told her she was about to get a lot of hate mail, all due to the fact that she would be next Mrs. Potter. And, in the same breath suggested to Hermione, to add protection wards against malicious mail, to keep a screen on her chimney and a mindful creature to guard her abode against dark magic.

Then she heard Augusta Longbottom agree. "Listen to her, she's different, but her words are true, trust us on this dear and you will have a well-guarded home as an outcome."

Hermione agreed that the request was much; However, she led a very private life; She loved reading and wearing nothing but skin when she was alone, so she agreed.

"Oh, don't forget, adopt a young house-elf, they require a family and good magic," said Augusta.

"And here I was hoping to lead a simpler life, silly me," added Hermione.

Augusta, Luna, and Neville smiled. Only then, Hermione, realized that the so-called attitude from the people who rebuffed her was nothing other than envy.

To several witches and wizards, she became the apple of temptation. Being a single muggle-born witch, intelligent enough to have avoided a ministry job and who could look good even on her worst day, drew a lot of animosities her way.

She kept to herself most of the time and when people, meaning women, tried to ignore her they all started talking of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, wizarding England's most eligible bachelor, widow, the hero, a single father. Goodness, Hermione thought to herself, "Doesn't anyone have a life and obligations? Leave the man alone."

As she was walking home back to Hogsmeade, she noticed an odd figure. Up close she realized it was a little girl of only three years at the most; She had black curls and vivid green eyes and was all scruffy and dirty.

Hermione got close to the girl who was sitting down at the sidewalk, just outside her house, she had fat tears rolling on her face.

"Hello?"

The little one looked up, and Hermione noticed how frightened she was as the girl kept crying. Hermione got on her knees and said in a soft voice. "Hi there, baby girl. There, there sweet one, can I help you?"

The little one raised her eyes and flung herself to her arms. "I'm sorry, I want my daddy."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find him, now, would you..." Only then Hermione realized that the little girl was out cold and alone. She added, "Oh, you poor thing, you probably had a burst of accidental magic, didn't you? well, wild magic does that." She sighed and made her mind up, she went to her office at Gringotts, instead.

While in Gringotts, she took the girl to the goblin healing center, where a pediatrics healer confirmed Hermione's theory.

They gave her a bath and healing potions. After that, they ran a test and became serious.

Hermione's boss entered and told her to wait.

Twenty minutes later, Madame Susan Bones and a man in a cloak entered the room. After the Head of the DMLE confirmed the information provided by the goblin healer and Hermione's boss on her involvement, the man in the cloak revealed himself. It was Harry Potter, and the little patient was his daughter.

Hermione never thought she would meet the man, much less under such circumstances. The newcomer looked like death warmed over. His daughter had been missing for three days.

He looked at her, and his magic pulled on her just like a magnet. He was embracing her and sobbing while mumbling, "Thank you, thank you for rescuing my Lily, whatever you want is yours, I'm at your service, the House of Potter-Black is at your disposition."

Hermione did the only thing she came up with, she returned the embrace, and quietly began caressing his dark messy hair and whispering softly to his ear. "It's okay, just relax, she's okay, and now you're here, that's all that matters."

"I've died and gone to heaven, haven't I? You, you are an angel, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed, smiled, saying, "no, you're still breathing and about me being an angel, I'm sure my mom and dad will dissuade you from that illusion."

"Miss uh, Granger?" asked the young Madame Bones to Hermione.

"Yes?" replied Hermione as she tried to unlock from Harry's arms.

"This is just a formality, but can you please provide me with a memory of how you found Lily?"

"Oh, right, um, Mr. Potter..." The man in question corrected Hermione, "Harry." Hermione tried not to blush or display that her magic was thrumming happily at the closeness of Harry's magic. However, she persisted, "Harry, could you give me a moment while I get the memory?"

The healer curled an eyebrow at Harry's attitude and walked close to him and ran a diagnosis charm.

He then turned to Hermione and added. "Don't detach from him, his magic and yours are in communion. He's an elemental Mage and you are an ambiance Sorceress, detaching will cause a shock to both of you, if I may, I will get the memory."

"What?" asked both Susan and Hermione. The healer then turned to Harry and ordered. "Turn into your primordial animagus and rest. Your magic is at its limit after these last seventy-two hours, now please Mage Potter."

Harry shape-shifted to a massive black wolf and slumped at Hermione's feet, Hermione, as a result, became tired, just as though she had been hiking for days and just now found a lovely black fur bed with her name on it. The healer nodded his acceptance. "It's okay, relax, you will charge each other's core, you can shift into your animagus form. I have the memory."

Susan and the healer became a witness of Hermione Granger's transformation into a cinnamon she-wolf, which both healer and public servant could only take in numbly. As a tiny voice said.

"My daddy found a new mommy, and she's so pretty!" Lily walked to the two magical wolves and placed herself atop them and mumbled, "She's so fluffy and soft, and smells like vanilla ice cream."

Lily sighed and fell again into a magical slumber.

Susan could only shake her head in denial. "What just happened?"

"Magical Imprinting, both Harry and Lily just found their magical mate and adoptive mother. Ancient and forgotten lore happened, here's your memory."

"Can you take the memory of Lily of who her kidnapper was?"

"I cannot, the parents must consent to mind magic," replied the healer.

"I understand, uh, I will inform the other children of Lily's..."

It was then that two boys of five years of age appeared in the room. "Thank you, Kreacher,"

As soon as the two noticed Lily sleeping on top of their father and the other smaller cinnamon wolf, they ran towards the sleeping figures and embraced Lily and their father, which made Hermione growl and then sniff the air, she then yawned and whined. The twins immediately smiled and got close and hugged her while whispering, "So pretty, so pretty, are you going to be our mommy?"

The wolf nuzzled them and both boys giggled and added. "Good, we need a new mommy."

The female wolf growled, and both relented. "Goodnight new mommy,"

The wolf licked their faces and lay her head close to the dark wolf's snout and fell asleep seconds later.

"I'm sure this is still unusual, correct?" asked Susan.

"I can only recall knowing about one ancient myth of adoption, that was in any way similar. The tale of the wolf mother of Romulus and Remus founders of Rome." replied the healer.

"Who is this woman?" asked Susan.

"The brightest witch that I have ever met, her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger," replied Hermione's goblin boss, reminding everyone that he was still there.

-oo0oo-

_Somewhere in Wizarding England._

_The Coven._

_The voices of two witches were busy arguing in between themselves, the as a newcomer stepped into the room._

"_That bitch just took away the chance for Harry to agree to our demands." Said the witch who came from the outside._

"_What do you mean?" asked the witch to the right._

"_Harry Potter just found his daughter, no thanks to a mudblood bitch, Hermione Granger, and it seems he imprinted magically to the bitch."_

"_What!" asked the two witches in the room._

"_What's worse, she wasn't aware of the implications of the action… Harry is a wolf, his primordial form is a wolf, and guess what, so is Granger, Harry is a black massive wolf and the hag is cinnamon she-wolf. They bonded just after meeting it seems magic chose the time and moment, and, really there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it." Said the woman._

"_Fuck, but couldn't you obliviate the healer and Granger, I mean you have the power job!" asked one of them._

"_Granger took the child to Gringotts, not St. Mungo's, if you feel confident of raising your wand inside Gringotts Chang, then I can tell you the number of the room inside the Goblin healing center." Answered Bones._

_A new member came into the room. Bones added, "Thank you for finally joining our little get-together."_

_"Oh well, I'm sorry, I had to set Skeeter on the path to find Granger..." added Edgecombe._

"_I'm going to kill Romilda!" said the other witch._

"_Wrong Weasley, we are going to kill that pathetic bitch as soon as she's in range." Added Chang._

"_Vane is going down, and we are going to have to search for another powerful heir, magic willed it so." Added Bones._

"_Is there really no hope?" asked Chang._

"_I mean we could poison Granger, just like the previous Lady Potter." Said Weasley_

"_He's an elemental Mage and she is a magic ambiance Sorceress, the bonding witnessed by two goblins of hierarchy within the Horde, what, do you think?" retorted Bones._

_The witches Chang and Weasley shook their heads. After the witches stepped closer and placed the left hand in the center of the flame in the middle of the room, there, four tattoos of a harpy glowed on top of each of the wedding ring fingers, and the new vow of revenge against Romilda Vane was confirmed._

-oo0oo-

_(A/N according to the Wiktionary: __theoxenia__, is Hospitality towards a god who visits as a guest.)_

"_No, seriously, who is this girl?"_

Hermione heard in a dream. Just as she heard the voice of a strange woman questioning, the person replying was close to growling and said. "None of your business Rita, that's who. Now, do yourself and the world a favor, go away before the goblins place a repelling ward." Answered the voice of Harry Potter.

"Look at your children, they all seemed to be curled to her, aren't you even a little concern about her influence?"

Harry's stance became wary and then both Harry and Rita noticed her Quick quill and parchment burst into flames.

Harry turned to find Hermione scowling while the kids were looking at her with awe. She raised her chin and added. "It's a good thing I have control of my magic, now Lily, stop destroying the nosy reporter's things, will you dear?"

Harry looked at his youngest and she was blushing while mumbling. "Sorry, but she's a meanie!"

"She makes Daddy sigh like he was in pain," added of the twins in a chorus.

"Yeah!" added Lily nodding.

"Does she?" asked Hermione. To Harry the whole scene was refreshing, it felt just like his children were reporting the playground bully to their favorite kindergarten teacher.

This experience was making Harry Potter's head spin. Hermione greeted Harry with a slight bow and demure smile. She rose from the bed and walked towards the adults. She added to Rita in a modulated voice, "Miss Skeeter, I appreciate your interest in the Potter family's welfare, however, at this moment, the Potter's are my guests and they need medical aid. I'm sure that as soon as they are fit, Mr. Potter will release a press statement, kindly exit the healing center and the bank. If not, the horde will take action, understood?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Rita Skeeter.

"She already answered, now leave before she claims feud over theoXenia." Answered a dour, well-dressed goblin.

"Barchoke, it's good to see you again," said Harry.

"I will get my answers, and when I do, you'll wish anonymity," seethed Rita.

Both Harry and Barchoke turned to Rita and asked, "Is that a threat?"

"I'm only looking out for you Harry. This unknown witch makes a hasty entry to Gringotts, bringing your daughter in her arms and now all of your children are protective of her as though they've all victims of loyalty potions. You don't even question who she is, then she destroys my quill and she harasses me. What am I supposed to do, just let her?" asked Rita.

Harry curled an eyebrow and nodded. "You made some interesting points Rita, and I'm sure we will sort this out. However, you heard Barchoke and the mystery witch, we are her guests. Uh, one other thing, if the goblin horde confides in her then I trust her. good day Rita." He closed the door on the reporter's face.

As he closed the door, Harry turned and noticed Hermione wearing the largest shit-eating grin he had ever seen and he realized one universal truth. "_I'm in love with this woman,"_ while Hermione added, "That was wicked, I've been itching to sucker-punch that bitch for a while."

Then she hissed and turned to the kids, and apologized. "Sorry, I'll wash my mouth now," she walked into the bathroom.

"Seriously dad, can we keep her?" asked the twins.

"She's a very nice lady wolf too," said Lily.

Harry tried not to laugh at the inquiry, and then Barchoke added. "Actually, you should be asking her if she wants to adopt you, little ones."

The children turned and blinked and replied in a voice. "Okay!" said the twins and Lily added, "Dad can fix her pancakes and juice and I'll give her my dolls."

"Wait a minute, she has to say yes first, and we are her guests. No making plans until she gets to know us. Now, Lily, I want to talk to you," said Harry.

Only then did Hermione walk out of the bathroom and everyone suddenly went mute. She blinked and asked. "What is it, did I miss a spot on my face?"

Hermione had magically braided her hair in a French twist and did a quick refreshing charm to her clothes and herself. She looked lovely.

The boys lowered from the bed and the first made his formal introduction. "Um, I'm Regulus Ignotus Black, nice to meet you, ma'am."

The next boy nodded and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm James Charles Potter, like Reggie said, nice to meet you, miss."

Hermione smiled, and both kids blushed. Then Lily stepped in front of her brothers and said, "Hello, I'm Lily Marie Potter. Thank you for finding my Daddy, pretty lady,"

To which Hermione replied, "I promised I would, but you were too tired to hear me last night. You're welcome sweet Lily, and to all, my name is Hermione Jean Granger. It's great to meet you."

Barchoke noticed that Harry had a tough time unlocking his tongue, so he took a step forward and introduced himself. "The famous potion mistress Granger, I'm honored. I've heard nothing but good things about you. I'm the goblin administrator for the Potter-Black accounts, my name is Barchoke."

Lily pulled Harry from behind Barchoke and the wizard realized he acted like a fool last night, but the beautiful woman was genuinely curious about him and held no prejudice over the last evening exchange.

"Hi, I'm Harry James Potter, and I meant what I said last night, anything you want from us; that is House Potter and Black, is yours."

Hermione blushed, then she bit her lip and said in a low voice. "Well, um, there is one thing I want." Harry blinked and nodded, Hermione continued. "Waffles, according to Luna and Neville, you make the best chocolate chip waffles and coffee, so can you?"

Harry produced a smile that had Hermione wondering if she needed sunglasses and the kids nodded in between them in silent agreement. "_Operation, get the pretty Lady witch to say yes to being the new mommy, was in motion."_

-oo0oo-

_Hosting for the Potter family._

Hermione was at a loss since she had never imagined being the object of this much attention and devotion. She felt as though the sun was finally shining on her.

Harry Potter was a powerhouse of magic, and his children were of a similar vein. However, that wasn't what was troubling her. The trouble was that to the goblins, she had vowed her promise to being a hostess to house Potter in her home. She could do it, that was not an issue, but to the goblins, it was a very important gesture.

Barchoke the administrator of Harry's fortune, studied Hermione. She was a powerful witch, it almost seemed too perfect. Still, he consulted with the oracle before proposing a strategy to lure the enemies of house Potter and gathered information on Hermione Granger he added while attracting the attention from the young father,

"Harry, someone tried to destabilize the house of Potter and Black. I suggest that you take the protection that Potions Mistress Granger is offering. This move will confuse your enemies and will give us time to investigate Lily's abduction."

"That wouldn't be fair, I don't want to impose." Replied Harry.

Hermione noticed how the goblins became restless, and that usually meant that there was more than the shrewd goblin warriors wanted to convey. Hermione knew that the theoXenia was very important to the goblins so she took a gamble and added,

"Mr. Potter you and your family will be no imposition. Your children and you will be my guests. I meant it, from the moment I laid eyes on this beautiful girl I offered my help freely, and last night when you embraced me, the aid was still available. I'm not versed in wizarding etiquette, but my offer is real, do you require an oath, though?"

Harry tried, he really tried, to make his brain work, but from the moment he noticed her demeanor, tone, and genuine interest, he felt like he wanted to embrace the woman, declare his fealty and love, instead he blushed and stuttered, "I, um, yeah?"

The goblins were close to growling on Harry's dumb reply while the twins did a face-palm, and Lily shook her head and took action. "My Daddy needs food, and we'll help you with breakfast, pretty Lady. I'm a big girl now."

Hermione bit her lip and stifled a laugh, nodded, she then turned to Barchoke and said, "Accountant Barchoke, you too are welcome to the feast."

Barchoke made a slight nod and then turned to Harry and hissed. "Snap Out of it Harry,"

Harry blinked and noticed his children around Hermione, she brought a brooch and placed it in front and said. "Place A finger on the brooch and when ready, let me know."

After a second and a magic pull by the Portkey, everyone arrived at the threshold and a beautiful snow leopard cub made its appearance. Harry and Barchoke became white at the presence of the cub, while Hermione picked up the cub.

"Athena, show your manners, these are friends and you can tell, can't you?"

"Ooh, what a beautiful kitty, can I pet it?" asked Lily.

"Us too?" said the twins.

"Kids," said Harry,

However, the children were giggling and cooing over the cub who started purring.

Harry got close and noticed that the cub was young and a fluff ball that melted everyone's heart. He petted the cub and asked Hermione. "This Is a Nundu, isn't it?"

"Um, it does look like one, doesn't she? no, she is a strange breed a mix, between a Lynx and a Snow Leopard, it was a gift from Luna and Neville, and since day one, I've been in love with Athena. She is the sweetest cub that ever lived, which reminds me, I have guests and Athena to feed, follow me."

Hermione smiled and with the strange magical cub and children, made her way to the kitchen.

Harry exclaimed, "Wow, where was she hiding all this time Barchoke?"

"She wasn't hiding Harry; It was just not the right time to meet her, but now, there is no stopping destiny." replied the goblin administrator.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"You hit the jackpot you lucky sod, that's what I mean." retorted the goblin with humor.

"Really?" asked Harry curling an eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Daddy, daddy, she has a doll-house and storybooks can we stay?" asked Lily,

The twins and Lily pulled Harry to the kitchen. Harry and Barchoke felt welcomed by the open space of a modern kitchen with intelligent magic added to the design.

It was then that Harry heard a very familiar voice, "Hermione dear, where are you? Oh, Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Luna.

"Luna?"

"Harry dear, are you feeling ill, do you need some tea?" asked Luna, snapping her fingers and making a safety chair appear and, placing her baby, then hugging Harry.

"Aunty Luna!" said the twins and Lily, as the elder witch turned and hugged them. "Oomph, it's good to see you my darlings."

Hermione nodded and served an Arabian espresso to Barchoke, as he smiled and added. "Oh, thank you, Madam Granger."

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting help from Tilly her house-elf. Harry noticed how Hermione moved with ease as plates of bacon, a particular cut of dragon steak, toast, eggs, a pitcher of orange juice, diced fresh fruit and a magic waffle press produced the Belgian waffles and then the chocolate chip ones.

Soon enough, they served a feast. Everyone noticed how the small table shifted to a long table just as a reverse collapsible.

Harry felt Luna slap his head while she said."Harry, snap out of it. I know she's amazing, but you have to court her properly. Now, drooling is not attractive here, maybe in wolf form, but not in your human one,"

Barchoke sniggered and Harry narrowed his eyes. As he started gathering waffles, bacon, and fruit he said. "You, you knew her and said nothing to me, why Luna?"

"Oh, I know her. We told you, Nev and I, and what happens? You don't pay attention to us. It's not my fault; You are always in a rush or with someone that distracts you."

Harry sighed and replied, "You're right Luna. Goodness, It just feels as though I uncovered the treasure chest. I mean did you ever see Lily and the twins interested in anyone, as with her?"

Luna turned and noticed Lily smiling in between bites, the twins feeding the magical cub and Hermione tutting Athena while the kids laughed at the cub's antics in response to Hermione's chiding.

"She's a powerful witch, a lost princess that just returned to her realm. On your knees, Harry, beg for her heart while offering yours and she will wrap you in the love you been seeking all your life," added Luna.

"Oh, wonderful seer, do you know who would want to hurt Lily?" asked Barchoke.

"Only A circle of fools with malicious intent towards house Potter-Black." Answered Luna.

"And what about the weather?" asked Harry.

"Sunny, but prepare for Summer Rain." Answered Luna as she took a drink of her tea.

-oo0oo-

_Friends and foes._

Romilda Vane was seething, she was certain she would get her prize. She had been working for so long, gathering the ingredients to make the perfect potion to get Lily Potter and after that, the girl's father, the one and only Harry Potter. She would get his magical oath and she would become the next Lady Potter.

Her plan worked; She had been successful in retrieving the brat. But the small witch had a bout of accidental magic and disappeared as she awoke from the potion laced cookies.

Romilda's sight caught the hot-off-the-presses scoop. She, like the rest of the Wizarding World, surveyed the special edition from the Daily Prophet. The headline was too appealing.

_**Lily Potter is home. Yes, they found the little princess at last.**_

_Article By Rita Skeeter._

_Yes dear readers, Little Lily Potter daughter of Harry Potter and the late Lady Potter, Sally-Anne Potter Nee Perks, had been missing for the best part of three days. According to the kidnapper's note, the only ransom required from our esteemed Harry was a magically binding oath. Of course, before the kidnappers could claim the oath, little Lily was found and returned safely to her father._

_It was only from an anonymous source that I was able to locate the Potter family happily reunited in the bowels of the Gringotts bank. In an effort to get more data, my faithful acid green quill was destroyed by an unknown hag of a witch called Hermione Granger and when I tried to investigate further, the social-climbing wench claimed sanctuary for the Potters and I was lead by the fierce creatures who rule said bank to the door. Still, my duty to my readers and the pursuit of truth was not struck down even by the tacky display of the power of a forgettable harridan as that woman was._

_Again, we are glad that Lily Potter is back to her father and we wish Harry our best._

_Until next time, _

_Rita S._

Hermione could not believe the nerve of that pseudo-reporter, she was going to get her wand and hunt that fake blond and after properly rearranging her face she was going to dye her hair back to her natural grey.

Harry, on the other hand, decided on a different approach. "Barchoke, remind me, what is the total percentage I own from the Daily Prophet?"

"Sixty percent, what do you want us to do Harry?" asked Barchoke.

"I want Rita to write a flourished apology to Hermione and have that posted in the evening's edition today. Otherwise, I'm sacking the administrators and Rita, in twenty-four hours. I'm already at the end of my rope as it is." He sighed.

Hermione noticed how all the children hissed at their father's sigh and suddenly she had a great idea.

"You know Mr. Potter, I have an idea, but I don't know if you would agree to it?"

Harry looked up and waited for Hermione to continue. "Every time I had a difficult time, my parents took me out to the beach. That always had a soothing effect. So, just for today, maybe you can stop being the famous wizard and, instead, just be a dad and partake on the ancient tradition of a relaxing stroll?"

"I agree with Ms. Granger, go, Harry, take a moment to embrace your children and reconnect to your happiness." Said Luna.

"I'll execute your orders and I suggest that for that picnic you take your house-elves and that magical feline. Who knows you might remember how to be just human?" Cajoled his administrator.

"Okay, let's have a day out." Agreed Harry as the children jumped to hug him. While Harry looked at Hermione and wondered. "_How can I avoid falling for you."_ Luna held his hand and shook her head and added in a musical tone of voice. "Don't be afraid Harry, you can jump, she will catch you, always."

Meanwhile, Romilda realized she had to make a bigger list of targets. It was no longer just Harry she had to get now, she had to get rid of Hermione Granger too.

-oo0oo-

_Magic and souls._

Time seemed to advance in a whirl. Hermione who at one point had not considered meeting Harry Potter came to understand that he was a loving father, a kind soul and a powerful mage. Not just another self-entitled jerk who believed she was muggle-born hussy who had to be shown her place.

Harry was no longer mourning the loss of Sally. She had been a witch with a feeble disposition, but because she had been a good friend and the only one who didn't try to potion Harry, it made it easy for Harry to marry the witch.

Sadly, his wife's magic had not been compatible, and a series of complications with her health took its toll and Sally perished after Lily turned six months.

To Harry, who always felt as though he had been cursed in love, it broke his heart. True, he had not loved Sally with passion, he just didn't believe, after her passing, that anyone could love him just for himself and not for being an icon.

Enter Hermione Granger, who was a revelation. Harry, who at a point fervently believed the fates forsook him in romantic love, was now questioning if this was a dream or reality.

From the moment they took their walk on the beach, she placed a muggle repelling charm that held a three-mile radius, pulled out from her beaded handbag a top of the line tent, and then, after setting it, she entered the tent with her pet carry-on and shifted to the cinnamon wolf and made way for the ocean.

The children went insane. They undressed and chased after her. Harry had not laughed so much in years.

He entered the tent and shifted to his dark wolf form and chased Hermione's form. The magical kitten jumped on his tail, which made Harry yelp. Lily detached the cub and chided, "Now Athena, stop hurting my daddy, he will not hurt _Cinnamon_,"

Later a bonfire was lit, and Harry's kids were asleep in their beds, inside the tent. Harry noticed the Hermione looked as though the firelight painted her in gold.

"Hermione, how did you find Lily?"

"I was walking back home. It had been one of those days; You know? Those obnoxious days that you want to erase from memory. I couldn't wait to get home, soak, and forget that I was the unwanted mudblood hussy that was out to destroy marriages," answered Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, Harry, while you are the darling of the media, I'm on the opposite spectrum, '_in regards to me, the word on the street proclaims, that,'_ I'm the spinster, that couldn't bag a good wizard, and instead had to work in a brothel before the goblins decided I was one of their own and hired me for Gringotts potion stirring." Said Hermione with a tired sigh.

"In any case, I was walking back home, and I noticed an odd sight, a small figure fidgeting on a sidewalk. I got close and realized it was a child, she was dirty and scared, stepping closer I met her and asked if she needed help. She immediately hugged me and said she wanted her daddy, I could have taken her to St. Mungo's, however, if I wanted to get a valid trace on her heritage, Gringotts was the place. I took her to the healing center and asked for the familial test to get her back to her parents, but then Madame Bones appeared and you next, and, you know what happened after that."

"I just want to say, on behalf of wizarding England, I'm sorry Hermione. It does seem that the wizarding world here is stuck in the Victorian era, you are in so many ways the stuff of nightmares, to these idiots who so easily judge you. I mean, here you stand, independent, self-made, intelligent and untamed, they're afraid of powerful witches, and you might be the one that will lead the revolution." Said, Harry.

"You don't have to apologize, Harry. I know, in some cases, it got so pathetic that in order to ignore me, some women start talking about you. So believe it or not, I knew about your latest romantic escapades, meals and broken engagements, oh Merlin, even Lily's missing status, I felt like hexing those harpies, seriously, there are a variety of topics, not just freaking Harry Potter, gah!"

Harry felt as though his magic was about to start sending pulses. If he didn't get up and placed himself at a distance, he was going to kiss her.

Hermione noticed Harry's change and felt that she had offended Harry, she added, "Oh no, now I've done it, I got my foot in my mouth, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to offend you."

She got close and noticed Harry's magic was rolling on his skin as water. His eyes were dark and his nostrils were dilated as though he was taking all scents into account. Hermione shivered.

Harry lowered his gaze, and in a guttural voice, he said. "I, I think you should step away witch, otherwise I will not hesitate and declare."

"What?"

"Listen to your magic, what does it say Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and then closed her eyes, after a moment her magic began rolling on her skin, and she knew, the wizard in front of her meant every word. He then added,

"This is why all those witches hate you. You see, they don't hate you but envy your essential magic. A power so strong that holds the promise of a great lineage and a loving mate and I... gods! I want to court you, convince you that I'm the mate that will provide stability, kindness and a safe haven. Really, it's taking every ounce of self-control not to move and kiss you before I tear your clothes off and make you mine, mark you and put a child on your belly, for Christ's sake, I just met you!"

"Harry, I just met you too and my magic is telling me the same thing, but why would you want an annoying know-it-all?"

Harry's face displayed a lopsided grin and replied."For the same reasons you would want a scrawny, myopic, hotshot," he pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her.

It was then that Hermione experienced a once in a lifetime phenomenon, and it was that her brain had no more coherent thoughts and words, as magic embraced the two souls and fitted them in perfect harmony.

Morning came, and Hermione tried to make sense of what was going on. She could remember getting kissed by the heartthrob extraordinaire Harry Potter last night. At the moment, though she could not figure out why she couldn't move.

Hermione raised her neck and noticed that she had Athena and the Potter children on her chest and the black wolf at her feet. She had taken the role of a glorified human-shaped pillow. She yawned, and stretch-out before calling her house-elf. "Tilly?"

"Mistress called Tilly?"

"Yes, do me a favor, start breakfast and call everyone for the meal, will you?"

"Tilly will, mistress," said the elf and two minutes later the magical aide said. "Breakfast is ready, come and get it!"

The children were groggy and dispersed, while Athena jumped down with grace. The onyx wolf with emerald eyes stretched yawned and moved to place his head on Hermione's chest and lulled to slumber listening to her heart.

He then shifted to human and Hermione knew she was in a dilemma. She realized she wanted to have her merry way with the man who was now trusting her with his rest.

She berated herself in silence. She felt like such a pervert. A monster for wanting to rip his clothes, securing his hands and ankles and making her claim. She tried to move and prayed to whatever was out there, to give her more self-control.

"You know that I can hear you thinking?" asked Harry in a low voice.

"Harry I, I uh, you know? this is unfair. I'm only human and you're very attractive, I would be dead if I said I felt nothing being embraced by you… so, can, can you do me a favor and try to keep your gorgeous body and magic away. Otherwise, I will jump you and hell to being sensible! I will treat you like a good drink of water after a long journey through the desert, understood?"

Tilly felt Hermione's magic reacting to Harry's mating call and realized that the children and the familiar needed to be elsewhere. She snapped her fingers and placed a sound barrier and took the children like Hamelin's pied piper out to have breakfast at the beach.

_Meanwhile on Hermione's bed._

"I've let no one be this close, not even my late wife. My magic was harmful to her. You, you are like a drug. From the moment I first held you, it was like my magic and yours were magnets, my body wanted you… you overwhelm me, I cannot force myself on you. But for now, can I hold you?"

Hermione kissed his forehead and said. "Annoying prat, you had to have the last word, didn't you?"

They kissed and became unaware of the bright light that enveloped them. The next moment in Gringotts the book of souls confirmed a new bonding. The names in gold. _Harry J Potter and Hermione J Potter_.

-oo0oo-

_Family and Honor._

_Dreamscape._

_Hermione walked over the fog and then came to a picnic setting. Two women were sitting._

"_Oh good you made it," said a breathtakingly gorgeous red hair young woman with piercing green eyes._

_She nodded and asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"_

"_Oh, I apologize, my name is Lily Potter."_

"_I'm sorry I know Lily Potter, she's three years old and raven-haired just like her daddy," retorted Hermione._

_A new figure smiled and added, "Yes, that's Harry's baby. However, the lady with the red hair is Harry's mother and I'm Sally, the mother of the baby girl you rescued." Added that beautiful buxom blonde._

"_Oh Merlin, am I dead?" asked Hermione._

_Both Lily and Sally laughed merrily and replied in stereo. "No!" Lily took Hermione's hand and asked her to join them._

_Hermione realized that these women were beyond beautiful and felt awkward. Both Lily and Sally shook their heads and Sally added. "Please stop thinking that you are not beautiful, in fact, the Potter males have a tendency to choose beautiful mates, inside and out. Now, you might be wondering why are you here, correct?"_

"_Yeah," replied Hermione._

"_Because you, my dear Hermione, have been chosen by magic, to be my son's bonded mate." Said Lily._

"_Yes, and my children's new mother, and well, we, Lily and I wanted to introduce you to Lady Potter club."_

"_Pardon me?" asked Hermione._

"_Welcome to the family Hermione dear." Added Lily._

"_Um, wow, really?"_

_Both Lily and Sally smiled and she added, "We Potter Ladies have a tendency to question if it was really us, like you just did Hermione. So we, Sally and I, consider a good omen to hear the new Lady Potter question her status." Completed Lily._

"_Now, the reason that we brought you here is to let you know that there is a circle of witches that, before your arrival and bonding, was keen on getting their clutches on our Harry and the children." Said Sally._

"_Yes, but now that you have been recognized as the soulmate in the book of soulbonds in Gringotts, you've just saved our Harry from the danger he was in." Added Lily._

"_Somebody tried to hurt Harry and the children, yes, I know. Do you have a plan to neutralize these bitches, then?" Asked Hermione._

_Both Lily and Sally hugged Hermione and both drew very wicked smiles while replying, "Yes, Lady Potter we do."_

"_Well then, I'm all ears," replied Hermione as she relaxed into the chair._

_After a few moments, the fog started lifting and the laugher at that place came to a stop the dream kept it's trace as Hermione came out of the dream._

Hermione woke up and noticed that she was wearing clothes. She curled her eyebrow and confused she looked at the room she was staying. Harry walked out of the shower, with his pants on, barefoot, half-naked and toweling his hair. He then noticed Hermione blinking.

"Hey gorgeous lady, good morning."

"I'm not dreaming, right?" Hermione asked with just a hint of disappointment.

"Nope."

Soon enough the children entered a barrage along with Athena and they all jumped into the bed. Hermione beamed while Harry ordered in a commanding voice. "Get down from the bed and wait until Hermione and I are ready. Bursting into someone's room is not polite, out!"

Three children, one magical feline and Hermione blinked, surprised by Harry's tone and demeanor.

Properly chastised, the children took Athena out and Hermione added after the children had left. "Harry, I don't mind them, with their crazy jumping all of them reminded me that I'm glad I took a day off."

"No, I will not bargain my personal time and space. I love them, but they know the limits."

"Oh, okay," Hermione tried not looking as though she was staring at Harry, while the recipient of the attention curled an eyebrow and asked in a low tone; "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing?"

Harry got close to her as though he was a four-legged wolf tracing prey and reached her in the bed. While Hermione blinked owlishly, he probed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, maybe a little, now. I um, look... the shower is free, so I'll take a shower too."

She tried moving but forgot one small detail. She was in bed with a world-renowned Quidditch seeker and he took her arm just as fast as a viper trapping a mouse, to which Hermione could only add, "Eeep!"

"You can run, but you can't hide from me."

Hermione pouted and said, "Not fair."

Harry enveloped her and asked in a sweet sotto voice to her ear. "Yes, very unfair, I have to be next to a gorgeous witch who is blushing and looking like an angel. And I have to keep a hold of my baser instincts because she is a shy creature, and I'm a freak."

"There, there, I'm sure you'll survive." Replied an amused Hermione. "Now if you excuse me for a bit, I really, really have to go to the bathroom."

While Harry waited for Hermione to finish with her bath. Hermione opened her beaded bag and summoned a long, funny looking locket and placed a disillusionment charm on the item, and put it around her neck. She continued her bath and resumed her morning beauty routine.

When ready, they returned to Hermione's cottage in Hogsmeade. It was then that Hermione received the Daily Prophet in which Rita Skeeter apologized for her rude comments.

Hermione only shook her head in disbelief. Then in a side column, she read.

_**Miss Romilda Vane found dead, a suicide note left.**_

Hermione frowned at the story when Lily shrieked at the picture of the now-dead witch.

Harry picked up Lily as the little one cried and said, "That's the mean witch, Daddy, that's her."

"There, there sweet one, the mean witch will not get you again, she's gone, see? Her picture in the newspaper is saying that she's died."

Lily wept for a while and after Tilly gave her a sedative potion, the little one fell asleep while both Harry and Hermione held her.

Hermione sent a letter to her employers asking for another day off. The goblins sent her a note saying that '_Family takes precedence_' plus another week of permission to continue her hosting activities.

She smiled and sent her reply.

As the week completed, the news became very somber.

_**A lorry hit Ginevra Weasley since she continued instead of stopping at a red light.**_

_**Cho Chang perished, a victim of choking on a piece of chicken.**_

Another unusual passing made the headlines. _**Marietta Edgecombe died because she used a beauty lotion that turned toxic since it was past its shelf life.**_

The seven-day holiday ended and Harry and the children went home.

Days later, while in Gringotts, Madame Susan Bones found Hermione busy completing her delivery of potions.

Susan asked the potions mistress for time for an interview and Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, thank you so much for tending to my request. I know that you are in the middle of your workday, so I'll keep this short."

"Very well Madam Bones."

"Did you by any chance meet Romilda Vane, Ginevra Weasley, Cho Chang or Marietta Edgecombe?"

"No, I have never met them in person. I've heard of them, I mean, gossip in the news. Romilda Vane committed suicide, tragic thing, really. Um, I think Ginevra, Ginny? Ginny Weasley was Harry's girlfriend while in Hogwarts and Cho Chang too… Marietta Comb."

Madam Bones corrected Hermione, "Marietta Edgecombe,"

"Oh, sorry about that, Edgecombe. No, I can't say that I know them. Sorry, why, what happened? I mean, I know Lily recognized Vane, and we contacted you later about that."

Susan sighed and massaged her temples, while Hermione offered. "Would you like a cup of tea, Ms. Bones?"

"No, thank you, can I look at your wand, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, um, here?"

"The wand has to go through some screening, to discard you from the suspect's list."

Hermione just looked at the head of the DMLE and nodded. After screening it the wand revealed nothing and Susan gave Hermione her wand back. It was then that Hermione noticed a slight glamour in Susan's left wedding finger.

Susan sighed and said, "I'll take that cup of tea now. My findings have been submitted, and you have been cleared."

Hermione smiled and made the tea and later, they shared a meal made of one very savory cut of steak each, potatoes and cake.

After they turned away the dishes, Susan began feeling a little off, then she noticed she had no movement in her limbs and while she was breathing, she was paralyzed. Once Hermione noticed her state, she closed the door of her office. She got close to Susan, took away her wand and doubled checked her for any tracking charms, recording devices and after vanishing everything including her clothes, she said in a soft voice.

"I have a confession to make. But before I do, let's double-check any skin enchantments shall we?"

She did a thorough screening and found the tattoo of the coven in Susan's wedding ring finger. She smiled and added, "_**The coven**_ was keen on getting Harry, weren't they?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and added, "You want to deny it all and say you don't know what I'm talking about, right?"

Her smile grew colder and then she pointed her wand to her left hand and said, "_Finite Incantatem."_ The brand for the Coven came clear, Susan's eyes turned murderous.

While Hermione noticed a water beetle flying in a strange pattern. A second later the insect was placed in a glass jar, with breathing holes.

The potion Mistress smiled and added hastily. "Oh, don't mind me, I was just making sure that we had no unwelcome ears, now where was I? Ah, yes, I have a confession to make, I love basilisk meat, it's one of the few delicacies that I share in common, with the horde. But I have to accompany it with a washed nightshade leaf in the roof of my mouth otherwise it paralyzes and kills unsuspecting human magical. Much like the live basilisk did, first, it freezes the blood and then freezes the victim and finally you die… of course, you might wonder why?

Well, Susie, you hurt Harry and scared my children…A more stupid bunch of women, I never thought I would meet. First, there was Romilda, boy, she was a wild card, wasn't she? Well, the wild girl went out with a mighty scream.

Ginny, of all the witches in the coven, believed she could be the main wife and, of course, forgot to distinguish right from left. That bit of information does matter when you ride a bike.

Then Cho was a glutton for misery. She couldn't stop harassing Harry and getting a no for an answer. So I just made sure she had mystery meat which was enchanted to change into a rock for two minutes and back into a piece of poultry after she was dead.

Marietta was so easy to deal with, her vanity was her downfall. Accentuate the poisonous ingredients and combine them until she absorbed enough poison, and then switch her new products for old ones, and voila! no more blabbermouth, nor an anonymous source for Rita Skeeter.

And then there was only you… you absolute bitch, you came and played the role of an officer of the law, and you even had Harry's trust. You knew where Lily was and you even worded the magical vow in the ransom note, so Harry could accept the coven's attempt for line theft, just so he could save his child?"

Susan was turning blue and Hermione added. "When you meet your ancestors on the other side, just remember one thing, this is what happens to the enemies of Hermione J _Potter_, now die already bitch, _Diffindo!"_

Rita was released, and she looked sick. "You murdering psycho!"

Hermione transfigured Susan's remains to Dragon nibble biscuits and tossed them down a shoot. Then, she cleaned herself thoroughly, the seat and deodorized the air and continued with her chores, resuming her inventory reports her log. After the form was complete, she folded it to a plane and raised her eyes to Rita.

"I'm a psycho? No, Rita, I'm a mother, and I'm a mate and you are an unregistered animagus, who intruded into goblin affairs. I'm not in trouble, you, on the other hand, are," said Hermione in a soft voice.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Rita. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not afraid of you either, to the goblins, honor is everything, and those deaths were made under the theoXenia and within the Sanctuary of Gringotts. They kidnapped Lily and hurt Harry, but if you want to give me trouble Rita, and I cannot make you change your mind? Well then, I can, instead, predict a long vacation,"

To Rita's stupor, Hermione raised her eyebrow and fingers, and the wordless enchantment froze and transfigured Rita into a butterfly, after, Hermione placed her captive under stasis and into a glass and made it unbreakable, then glued her it to her desk.

"Talk to you in a decade, Rita." Added Hermione with a sigh of relief.

It was then that Barchoke knocked on her door.

Hermione opened and greeted Barchoke.

"Ah, Master Barchoke, what can I do for you?"

The goblin took notice of Hermione's demeanor, organized office and the new globe adornment displaying a beautiful butterfly. He nodded and asked. "May I come in Potion Mistress?"

Hermione nodded and noticed Barchoke was carrying a dossier. Once seated, Barchoke said.

"Potions Mistress, I come to share some intriguing information."

"Information?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, while Harry and the children were staying at your home, four witches came to have something of a painful death."

"Ah," Hermione thought to herself, 'Actually it's five, but well, let's see what the administrator has found so far?'

_Flashback._

_It was in the early hours of a Tuesday morning, Hermione is watching a woman standing on a transparent plank on top of the cliffs of Dover. Hermione had doused her tea with mind-numbing potions and had her write a suicide note. After that Romilda had been turned into a piece of furniture and taken from her home. The woman had just been turned back into a human after being a stool. "I know who you are, you're that social climbing slut, Hermione Granger." Said Romilda Vane._

_Hermione looked at the witch and said, "You kidnapped Lily and hurt Harry and the boys, prepare to die."_

"_You don't have it in you!"_

_Hermione just smiled coldly and sighed, "Wrong to the end then" as she raised her hand. "You British witches are so predictable, and helpless, without your wands, lucky I was brought up in Australia._

"_Finite Incantatem!" said Hermione in a wandless spell._

_The see-through plank turned back into a paper tissue and Romilda fell into the void. Hermione smiled and vanished the paper. "Job done!"_

_End of Flashback._

Barchoke continued relaying his findings. "Ginevra Molly Weasley was drunk and riding a bicycle, unheard of."

_Flashback._

_Hermione used a combination of perfume and shampoo to force Ginny out of her home. Once out, Hermione poured Veritaserum into her and asked what was her role in the kidnapping and hurting the Potter family was. The witch sang like a canary. Hermione had a really difficult time not strangling her. Instead, she had the contents of two fire-whiskey bottles appear on her stomach and placed her on a bike. As soon as she pedaled through a busy street, she was hit by a bus._

_End of Flashback._

Barchoke continued with his findings. "Miss Cho Chang, actually choked to death on a piece of poultry, while she was alone in her home."

_Flashback._

_Cho Chang did not let anyone inside her home. Hermione tampered with her lunch and while observing her through a telescope, sent the transfiguration charm to make that bitch choke on the chicken nugget. She took her time and after five minutes reverted the transfiguration to over fried poultry._

_End of Flashback._

Hermione nodded to the findings. She blinked in the right places and reacted to the descriptions with a discussion of the events. However, her true feelings were compartmentalized.

"Marietta Edgecombe, died due to faulty beauty products, she had poisons in her body that had accumulated for years it seems. She died due to a final allergic reaction, my question here is what did you do to the last of the witches in the Coven, Susan Bones?"

Hermione blinked and placed her head sideways, exactly like a bird of prey sizing her next meal.

After a moment Hermione rolled her eyes and added in a bored tone of voice. "She tried to commit _line theft_ while in Gringotts. I chopped her into little pieces and transfigured her into dragon kibble, naturally."

"How were you able to take vengeance and still be unaffected?"

"Simple, family is everything Barchoke! What I did was protect those who were guests in my home under TheoXenia. The enemies of my guests became my enemies. Once Harry claimed me as his mate, it became personal. I'm not your run-of-the-mill magical female Barchoke, I simply used all of my resources, including a Time-Turner." She pointed at the long chain and mechanism at her neck.

"I understand that Potions Mistress. But I want you to understand one more thing. You, my dear, are not alone, not anymore, and due to the action against the enemies of house Potter, I will take the information and seal it, as is my duty." Barchoke made a small bow, he then curled an eyebrow to the new desk ornament, the butterfly in the globe.

Hermione added, "What? The pretty butterfly? It's a recent acquisition."

"I see, better an ornament than a tacky head mounted on a wall, correct?" asked Barchoke.

"Exactly, and a butterfly is much more attractive than a water beetle," she replied. It was then that Hermione noticed the time and got up and smiled. "Alright, it's five o'clock on a Friday, Barchoke, I'll be on my way."

"Of course, all my best to the family," Added Barchoke while Hermione nodded and walked to check out.

Barchoke returned to his office and closed the door, and next to Barchoke, Harry Potter revealed himself from under a beautiful invisibility cloak.

"So there you have it Harry, your new Lady Potter is a formidable mate. Try, try not to anger her and do try to make her very happy, will you?"

"I will, old friend. God, she's scary, brilliant and scary, and she loves me. That's it, I will get on my knees and beg her for mercy, as a good husband should."

Barchoke laughed and added. "Happy wife, Happy life, get out or she will get suspicious."

Just after five o'clock, Hermione walked out and noticed Harry was waiting for her on the steps of Gringotts.

"Hey there Mrs. Potter, long day at the office?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I had to take some garbage out and petrify a busy beetle. But other than that I'm fine." Answered Hermione.

"Let me take you home, rub your feet and pledge my allegiance to you." Said Harry to her ear.

"Oh, Merlin! Was that Harry Potter?" asked one gossiper.

"Yes! Who is that woman next to him?" questioned gossiper number two.

Luna was walking nearby after completing her visit to Gringotts and caught the question between the two gossiping ladies and replied in her musical voice. "Oh, that's the new Mrs. Potter, good day to you."

She stepped away as the ladies suddenly turned mute. Of course, Luna knew that after the shock, the tongues would waggle. She smiled, she always did like when her predictions turned out to be true.

_The End._


End file.
